


sweetish season

by Tsukareta



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Cat Ears, F/F, Oh Dear, cat gloves, face-painting, it seems they have some underlying relationship problems, pinch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukareta/pseuds/Tsukareta
Summary: Ruruka coaxes Kimura into wearing supposed items to give her a more catty look for Halloween.





	sweetish season

**Author's Note:**

> {Can be interpreted as a followup to the previous work or a singular vignette}

Kimura pulls a disgruntled face from under her mask as she feels the coloured substance come into contact with her skin.

"Seiko-chan! Stop squirming!" Ruruka snarls, clawing at Kimura's shoulders and batting them down till the pharmacist is lowered in a seating position once more with minimal damage.

Kimura lets a sigh escape her lips from beneath the mask, giving a side-eyed glare at the confectioner who snorts in return and continues applying black streaks to Kimura's face.

"W-When are you going to b-be done?" A puncture of annoyance is slathered into the waterfall of Kimura's voice, fracturing the peaceful melody, if any that floated between them.

Ruruka retracts the paintbrush and blinks questionably before pursuing her lips, her face unimpressed.

"Seiko-Chan...it's just paint." Ruruka's voice wafts through the room, her eyes suddenly very tired-looking, sunken into her sockets.

"It's Halloween and since you can't eat confectionery..." A slight glare is adorned on the confectioner's face before softening. "I thought this can be a better fit."

Kimura idly offers her daggers through her eyes, face contorting to a minimal scowl as she turns her head in an irked manner of stubbornness.

Ruruka groans, her sugary threads of patience thinning, her batches of sugar-coated words suddenly turning sour, acidic.

"Seiko-chan. Do it for me, please?" Ruruka whines, pawing at Kimura's face who begrudgingly locks their eyes together after a moment of hesitation.

Kimura could feel herself getting lost in those glassy eyes, a never ending sea of chocolate dreams and candy hearts.

She pulls a gloved hand to the side of her temple in repressed frustration that threatened to swarm through her body. "A-Alright."

"Finally!" Ruruka squeals, planting a kiss to Kimura's nose who flushes at the contact as the confectioner applies the last streak of black paint to her cheek.

She swirls the paintbrush in the small container of paint and starts dabbing it onto Kimura's nose, applying it carefully to not make any unnecessary smudges.

She assesses her work critically and once she's satisfied she opens her mouth once more. "You'll have to let it set for a while, Seiko-chan."

A devious grin that is drenched in honey glimmers across her lips. "Which means Seiko-chan can wear these while we wait!" 

A pair of black gloves with pink pads at the bottom end up on Kimura's lap as well as a headband that had cat ears attached to it.

Kimura's eyes flicker from the objects in front of her to Ruruka's beaming face and henceforth.

"Y-You want me to put t-these on?" Kimura squeaks meekly, her eyes trailing off to the wall behind the girl.

"Well of course, silly!" Ruruka giggles sweetly and Kimura feels herself melt at the voice, dripping all over the floor.

She carefully picks the cat ears first, tucking them between her massive array of hair, each individual strand wrapping round the object or threading between.

"They look so cute on you, Seiko-chan!" Ruruka accolades her with an array of compliments, her eyes were bright and so full of life, opposite of what they had been moments before- just empty husks of hard, boiled candy.

Kimura says nothing, porcelain in the cutting air yet there was a faint blush hiding behind her mask.

The pharmacist then shyly picks up the cat gloves, turning her whole body away from Ruruka to shield the burns on her skin that Ruruka wasn't aware of, much to the confectioner's dismay.

She quickly slips the other gloves and pinches the ends of her previous ones before her fingertips, giving an awaiting look to her girlfriend.

"W-Well?" She bats her lashes, her doe-like eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"You l-look..." Ruruka swallows, sentence ending on her tongue as her heart thumps in her chest. "G-Great."

She can't stop the warmth that envelops her body and that her body is flushed against the fabric of her clothing before she tackles Kimura into a tight hug.


End file.
